Noob Saibot
Noob Saibot é um personagem da franquia de jogos Mortal Kombat.Uma vez conhecido como Bi-Han,seu verdadeiro nome,foi um assassino ninja do clã Lin Kuei e o Sub-Zero original.Após sua morte,ele se tornou um Wraith,ou espectro de Netherrealm.Ele é o irmão mais velho de Kuai Liang,o atual Sub-Zero.Ele fez sua primeira aparição como Sub-Zero no primeiro jogo Mortal Kombat e como Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat II como um personagem secreto sendo jogável em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Histórico *Para sua história como Sub-Zero,veja: Sub-Zero. Mortal Kombat II thumb|left|[[Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat II.]]Como Raiden tinha previsto,a alma de Sub-Zero foi para o quinto plano de Netherrealm,onde ele iria se tornar uma forma demoníaca do que ele costumava a ser.Ele seria dado como Noob Saibot.Noob Saibot iria se tornar um membro do Brotherhood of Shadow,a mesma coisa que ele tinha resistido a se tornar enquanto vivo.No entanto,Noob Saibot seria agora fiel e leal a Shinnok.Uma de suas primeiras tarefas que seu mestre mandava seria a de observar e relatar os eventos que ocorressem em Earthrealm e Outworld.Ele ficou nas sombras durante o torneio de Outworld,apenas observando fielmente a situação para o Elder God caído.Noob Saibot integrou este jogo como um personagem secreto no modo versus ao completar 50 lutas consecutivas. Mortal Kombat 3/UMK3/DS/Advance/Trilogy thumb|left|[[Noob Saibot em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3.]]Reencarnado no mais escuro de todos os reinos,Netherrealm,Noob Saibot éthumb|right|[[Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat: Trilogy.]] a própria encarnação do mal.Agora como um espectro fantasma,a pedido de Shinnok, Noob Saibot se alinhou com o imperador de Outworld,Shao Kahn,durante a invasão em Earthrealm por Shao Kahn.É desconhecido o seu papel na batalha. Final (semi-canon) de Noob Saibot/Classic Sub-Zero thumb|left|Aparição secreta de [[Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat 3 via código.]]Como um observador durante a guerra,Noob Saibot logo receberia ordens do lado do imperador do mal Shao Kahn.Os seus mestres em Netherrealm queriam que ele se juntasse a batalha de Shao Kahn o quanto antes para ganhar a confiança do mesmo e para ganhar a entrada em Earthrealm.Quando Shao Kahn baixou a guarda,Noob Saibot entra com um ataque.Com Earthrealm e o imperador de Outworld derrotados,o Elder God caído Shinnok pode tomar posse de ambos os reinos e ganhar o poder que ele precisava para contra atacar os Elder Gods que o baniram para Netherrealm. Biografia Noob Saibot emerge da região mais escura da realidade,uma região chamada Netherrealm.Ele pertence a um grupo chamado Brotherhood of Shadow,e adora o deus caído e misterioso.Sua missão é espiar os eventos que ocorrem na batalha entre os reinos e informar aos seus líderes enigmáticos. Mortal Kombat 4/Gold thumb|left|[[Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat 4 como um personagem secreto.]]Depois que Shao Kahn foi derrotado,Shinnok,sentindo que sua hora havia chegado,foi libertado de Netherrealm porthumb|[[Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat Gold como um personagem secreto.]] Quan Chi,e conquistou Edenia.Noob Saibot agora servia diretamente ao seu soberano.Mas apesar do cuidadoso planejamento do Elder God,Shinnok foi mais uma vez derrotado pelas forças de Raiden e o Brotherhood of Shadow foi dissolvido.Com Shinnok totalmente derrotado,Noob Saibot mais tarde se refere a ele como simplesmente "desaparecido",e então Noob Saibot retornou ao serviço do ainda enfraquecido Shao Kahn. Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition Noob Saibot foi adicionado em Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition como umthumb|[[Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition.]] personagem jogável.Alguns anos depois,ele apareceu durante uma batalha entre os exércitos de Edenia e os Shokan liderados por Kitana e Goro com o exército de Outworld liderado por Kano.Ele atacou Goro que estava exausto,ferindo-o mortalmente.O campo de guerra foi então levado a um impasse. Final (semi-canon) de Noob Saibot thumb|leftAs forças aliadas de Kitana e Goro thumbforam trancadas em Mortal Kombat com o exército de Shao Kahn quando Noob Saibot fez o seu movimento em um sigilo absoluto e nas batalhas do príncipe shokan.Os dois lutaram ferozmente, mas foi Noob Saibot,quem ganhou a mão superior e mortalmente Goro ficou ferido. Biografia Ainda sob ordens de Shao Kahn,Noob Saibot foi ordenado pelo imperador a eliminar quaisquer grupos ou indivíduos cujo poder pudesse representar uma ameaça à regra de Shao Kahn em Outworld.Muitos aspirantes a líderes foram mortos pelo ninja das sombras,mas seu alvo atual será o mais desafiador. Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained thumb|left|[[Noob Saibot junto de Smoke como Noob-Smoke em Mortal Kombat: Deception.]]Com Shao Kahn tendo sido considerado morto pelas mãos da Deadly Alliance e Shinnok vencido,Noob Saibot mudou lentamente de um peão para um jogador.Livre para perseguir seus próprios interesses e desinteressado nos assuntos relacionados à ascensão de Onaga,ele planejou criar sua própria legião de assassinos.Enquanto procurava a fortaleza abandonada de Shao Kahn,ele descobriu o corpo inerte de Smoke.Reprogramando o ciborgue para permanecer leal a ele,ele reativou sua nanotecnologia e formou planos para criar um exército de cyber-demônios,usando Smoke como modelo.A equipe deles era então Noob-Smoke.Ele foi visto saindo da fortaleza de Shao Kahn com Smoke por seu irmão,Sub-Zero e Sareena.Noob Saibot e Smoke desapareceram em Netherrealm.Sub-Zero se aventurou depois dos dois.No entanto,Noob Saibot e Smoke sabiam que estavam sendo seguidos e atacaram Sub-Zero em Netherrealm,e foi então que Noob Saibot revelou a Sub-Zero que ele era seu irmão mais velho.Parece que o Grande Mestre foi derrotado e condenado até que Sareena entrou em ação,atacando os supostos assassinos de Sub-Zero,mas não antes que Sub-Zero ficasse inconsciente,e ao acordar,Sareena tinha voltado à sua forma demoníaca.Atordoado e ainda muito confuso,Sub-Zero atacou e Sareena fugiu para as profundezas de Netherrealm.Lá ela foi emboscada por Noob Saibot,Smoke e seu antigo mestre,Quan Chi.O feiticeiro sabia de sua fidelidade a Sub-Zero e exigia saber a localização de Lin Kuei Temple. Konquest thumb|left|Noob Saibot chama Shujinko de tolo por enfrentá-lo.Conversando e explorando mais a dentro Chaosrealm, um clérigothumb|Noob Saibot diz que tomou aquele cemitério pelo Brotherhood of Shadow. diz para Shujinko tomar cuidado pois um espectro de Netherrealm tinha escapado de um cemitério em nome do Brotherhood of Shadow e isto era uma violação para o caminho do Chaos.Shujinko pergunta se deveria enfrentar o invasor pois tinha induzido poderes dos Elder Gods e talvez poderia ser capaz de impedi-lo a mando do clérigo.O clérigo diz que estava impressionado com o espírito de luta de Shujinko e ele era muito bem vindo para poder enfrentá-lo. Shujinko então encontra o espectro de Netherrealm, invasor em Chaosrealm.Shujinko pergunta se ele era o espectro de Netherrealm que estava procurando algo por aquelas terras isoladas.Noob Saibot diz que outro tolo veio para batalhar com ele e então assim seria.Como ele disse aos outros, ele tem tomado aquelas terras do meio da morte para o Brotherhood of Shadow.Shujinko então diz que eles iriam ver e entram num combate.Shujinko então derrota Noob Saibot em combate. Final (semi-canon) de Ashrah Noob Saibot não era originalmente um demônio o que explicava que Ashrah thumb|leftvia um grande mal nele.Ele tinha que ganhar seu lugar em Netherrealm.Ele atualmente tinha o desejo de permanecer la.Seu companheiro,estava tendo um problema de ajustagem.Talvez havia alguma coisa boa no cyborgue.Em qualquer um dos casos,Noob Saibot tinha que enfrentar Ashrah sozinho.Ashrah derrotou Noob Saibot e finalmente ganhou sua ascenção de Netherrealm.Mas a espada que fez com que fosse possível ela escapar não viajou com ela.Suspeitava-se de se estar em Netherrealm aguardando para libertar outros habitantes de condenação. Final (semi-canon) de Noob-Smoke thumb|leftCom Smoke em sua companhia,thumbNoob Saibot planejou seu retorno a Netherrealm e usar a nanotecnologia de Smoke para criar um exército de ciborgues demônios.Ele estava incosciente de que eles iriam ser seguidos por alguém que Noob não via desde que se tornou um fantasma.Smoke instantaneamente reconheceu seu visitante.Ele era alguém do passado.Ele era Sub-Zero, o irmão de Noob Saibot.Noob Saibot estava surpreso em ver que seu irmão tem se tornado muito forte como ele ainda era Lin Kuei,ainda humano,ele provavelmente mostrou algum grau de orgulho.Mas como Raiden havia revelado durante a provação do amuleto de Shinnok,sua alma estava corrompida quando ele morreu pelas mãos de Scorpion.Noob Saibot, o original Sub-Zero, tem descido ao Netherrealm livre de compaixão.Ele ordenou Smoke em acompanhá-lo a matar o seu irmão - sua primeira ação como governante de Netherrealm. Biografia Sob o domínio de Shao Kahn,eu caçava inimigos do seu trono.Como um membro do Brotherhood of Shadow,eu fiz o lance de Quan Chi.Todo o tempo servindo Shinnok,Senhor de Netherrealm,também.Agora todos os meus mestres se foram. Estou finalmente livre para perseguir meu próprio destino.Outworld é onde eu vou começar minha ascensão ao poder.Agora é a hora de forjar uma legião de assassinos leais apenas a Noob Saibot. "(Alt Noob-Smoke)" Eu encontrei meu primeiro "aliado" na fortaleza abandonada de Shao Kahn.No fundo do labirinto de câmaras de tortura e celas de prisão,o ninja ciborgue Smoke ficou inoperante.Um troféu de guerra do falecido imperador,Smoke tinha estado lá desde a invasão ao reino de Earthrealm.Não demorou muito para eu reativar sua nanotecnologia,que reformulou e consertou seu corpo artificial. Mortal Kombat Armageddon thumb|left|Noob Saibot captura seu irmão Sub-Zero e diz a Taven para se juntar a ele.Após derrotar mais alguns inimigos,shurikens atacam Taven.Taven pergunta o que seria aquilo.Noob Saibot, com Sub-Zero sob seu domínio diz a Taven que ele iria se juntar a ele ou morrer!Noob Saibot atira Sub-Zero ao chão mas Taven diz que ele iria ver quem venceria o confronto entre os dois.Taven derrota Noob Saibot e Sub-Zero diz que deveria agradecê-lo pois provavelmente o mesmo salvou a sua vida.Taven pergunta a Sub-Zero quem era ele pois não parecia ser humano.Sub-Zero diz que era Noob Saibot, um guerreiro de Netherrealm e também seu irmão.Taven se assusta em Noob Saibot ser o irmão de Sub-Zero e o pergunta o porque dele querer matá-lo.Sub-Zero diz que ele foi corrompido mas agora tem a chance de salvá-lo e o Lin Kuei agradece muito a Taven por isso.Sub-Zero diz que ajudaria Taven a achar o homem que comanda o clã Red Dragon, um clã de guerreiros misteriosos.Sub-Zero não poderia imaginar o que haveria lá dentro mas a localização do mesmo podia.Taven pergunta onde e Sub-Zero diz que a base do clã ficava em Charred Mountain.Taven diz que foi uma pena Noob Saibot ter escolhido o caminho da escuridão e talvez poderia ajudá-lo a remover a corrupção da alma do mesmo, mas agora ele sabia aonde ficava a localização do clã Red Dragon e tinha que retornar até Orin e ele o transportaria até lá e provavelmente acharia mais respostas e o porque de estar sendo seguido. Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks Scorpion's Lair Liu Kang e Kung Lao descem as profundezas de Netherrealm e encontram uma criatura: um ser das sombras.Sub-Zero estava lutando contra o mesmo.Após a troca de socos,Noob Saibot foge pelo reino.Sub-Zero diz para eles não irem atrás dele pois ele mesmo iria impedi-los.Liu Kang fica surpreso em reencontrar com Sub-Zero e Kung Lao pergunta sobre o que havia acontecido com Scorpion pois o mesmo estava atrás dele.Sub-Zero diz que estava porém o muito tempo que ele estava ali,ele aconselhava a eles não enfrentarem Noob Saibot.Liu Kang acha estranho Noob Saibot e Kung Lao diz que poderia ser Shang Tsung,pois o feiticeiro queria eles longe da chave para salvar Earthrealm.Sub-Zero diz para não se preocuparem pois ele não servia a Shang Tsung pois ele estava possuído por um dos Elder Gods.Havia muita coisa ali do que Shang Tsung poderia fazer.Os deuses estavam envolvidos.Liu Kang o questiona sobre como Noob Saibot não era parte do plano do feiticeiro.Sub-Zero então responde Liu Kang achando que ele poderia ser.... O SEU IRMÃO! Se eles quisessem derrotar o feiticeiro Shang Tsung,eles deveriam derrotar Scorpion.Kung Lao pergunta aonde ele estava.Sub-Zero diz que Netherrealm tinha um tamanho infinito mas se eles quisessem achar Scorpion,ele provavelmente iria atrás dos mesmos.Liu Kang diz que se o irmão dele estivesse mesmo possuído por um dos Elder Gods,como eles poderiam ajudá-lo pois ele tentaria matá-lo de novo.Sub-Zero diz acharia uma forma de libertá-lo.Kung Lao diz que isso levaria um bom tempo.Sub-Zero acrescenta dizendo que iria o tempo que durasse e que achar Scorpion não seria tão difícil pois ele quer matá-los.Kung Lao e Liu Kang então vão em busca do ninja espectro. Mortal Kombat (2011) Ver também:Sub-Zero. Capítulo 11 Liu Kang ignora Kung Lao. Kung Lao diz que eles mudaram Kitana de lugar. Sheeva e Noob Saibot aparecem. Noob Saibot diz para Kung Lao para ele acompanhar Kitana em sua morte e logo eles lutam. Kung Lao derrota Noob Saibot. Kung Lao pergunta para Noob Saibot quem ele é pois havia algo familiar nele.Quan Chi especializou-se em feitiços e logo foi atrás de Sindel para ressussitá-la para assim Shao Kahn poder invadir Earthrealm e trazer Sindel para seu lado.Shao Kahn interessa pela idéia de ressussitar Sindel mas estava cheio de feiticeiros incompetentes e Quan Chi deveria provar o seu real valor. Em Jade's Desert, Quan Chi ressussita Sindel junto de Noob Saibot. Sindel logo acorda e fica surpresa com Quan Chi.O feiticeiro dizia que Shao Kahn aguardava o retorno da imperatriz. Sindel pergunta sobre Kitana e logo Quan Chi diz que ela estava aliada com Earthrealm. Sindel diz então que ela não era mais sua filha (talvez por conta do feitiço de Quan Chi). Quan Chi e Noob Saibot levam Sindel para Shao Kahn e a invasão em Earthrealm poderia ser começada. Capítulo 13 Shao Kahnabsorve todas as almas de Shang Tsung inclusive a própria dele, matando o e entrega todo o seu poder para Sindel. Kabal golpeia Kano na cabeça e posiciona-se para atacar Shao Kahn.Noob Saibot e Mileena impedem que Kabal chegue mais perto. Mileena diz que ninguém ataca o imperador e eles entram num combate. Kabal derrota Mileena e Noob Saibot. Capítulo 14 Em The Graveyard, Noob Saibot e Quan Chi faziam um feitiço para invocar um dos Solnados de Shao Kahn oferecendo as almas de prisioneiros de Earthrealm.Cyber Sub-Zero logo aproxima-se de Quan Chi, mas Noob Saibot avisa que Kano havia relatado sobre a traição do mesmo.Noob Saibot aproxima-se de Cyber Sub-Zero. Noob Saibot diz que ele não era valorozo o suficiente para carregar o nome de Sub-Zero. Kuai Liang logo pergunta quem era Noob Saibot por julgá-lo. Noob Saibot diz que usou aquelas vestimentas antes de Kuai Liang e logo o cyborgue entende que era Bi Han.Noob Saibot diz a Kuai Liang que Quan Chi tinha restaurado ele como Noob Saibot. Noob Saibot diz que não havia mais falhas pois Quan Chi havia aperfeiçoado ele. Kuai Liang não concorda em Bi Han servir Netherrealm e Outworld mas Bi Han logo diz que era da conta dele e não de Kuai Liang .Kuai Liang menciona Bi Han como irmão mas ele logo nega. Cyber Sub-Zero logo diz que não lamentaria a derrota dele e então os dois entram num combate.Cyber Sub-Zero confirma dizendo que eles não são mais irmãos e derrota Noob Saibot. Capítulo 15 Nightwolf vence Quan Chi mas Noob Saibot então se recupera da luta contra Cyber Sub-Zero e ataca Nightwolf. Nightwolf tem uma breve luta contra Noob Saibot mas acaba jogando-o dentro do Solnado de Shao Kahn, matando assim Noob Saibot. Acredita-se que Noob Saibot não tenha morrido mas sim voltado para Netherrealm. Mortal Kombat X Noob Saibot aparece em Mortal Kombat X (Mobile) como carta de fundo nas lutas dos personagens principais.Bi Han também foi citado por Sareena durante o jogo dizendo que o mesmo está ajudando-a em Netherrealm.Acredita-se que ainda seja Noob Saibot. Gameplay *Para ver os movimentos de Noob Saibot na forma de Sub-Zero, veja: Classic Sub-Zero. Movimentos especiais UMK3/MKT/DS/ADVANCE/MKG/MKTE/MKD/MKU/MKA/MK2011 *'desarme': Noob manda uma bola de fogo fantasmagórica que paralisa o oponente. Esse movimento se chama projétil fantasma em MK 2011. (UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK 2011) ** A versão melhorada é chamada de projétil espiritual. Ela vai confundir o adversário e causar mais dano. *'arpão copiado:' Noob atira uma lança em uma corda em seu oponente, o puxando para perto dele, abrindo espaço para um combo. Este movimento é emprestado diretamente de Scorpion. Em Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition, ele até rirá quando disser "Get over here!". (MKII, MK:TE) *'confusão do tele:' Noob se teletransporta para o outro lado da tela e atinge o oponente por trás. (MKII) *'pular e atacar:' Enquanto no ar, Noob agarra o oponente o arremessa. (MKII) *'escorrega lançado:' Noob aplica um chute no oponente. (MKII) *'teleporte assassino:' Noob desaparece, então reaparece atrás de seu oponente. Ele então agarra o oponente e o joga no chão. Esse movimento se chama agarrar no teleporte em Armageddon. (UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:A, MK 2011) ** A versão melhorada é chamada de teleporte forte *'escorrega do mal': Noob manda uma sombra que faz derrapa em direção do oponente. (MK 2011) *'sombra mortal': Noob manda uma sombra no ar que chuta o oponente para longe. (MK 2011) *'bola de fogo do ar:' Do ar, ele atira uma bola de fogo no oponente. (MK4, MKG) *'buraco negro': Noob dispara uma nuvem no ar que então vai para trás de seu oponente. Se o oponente passar por cima da nuvem, ele cai através dela e então volta pelo teto atordoado. (MKA, MK 2011) *'clone do mal': Noob manda sua sombra no oponente que é derrubado para trás. (MK2011) *'amigo negro:' Smoke conjura Noob, que atinge o oponente de trás. (MKD) *'punho da morte:' Smoke conjura Noob do ar, que aparece e chuta o oponente no rosto. (MKD) *'melhores amigos assassinos:' Junto com Smoke, Noob dá um soco no oponente. (MKD) *'mortal:' Noob Saibot desaparece em uma nuvem negra, e reaparece quando atingido. (MK:D, MK:A) *'assassino negro:' Conjurado por Smoke, Noob aparece e atira várias shurikens no oponente. Diferente de Reiko, Noob atira todas de uma só vez, enquanto Reiko atira uma de cada vez. (MK:D, MK:A) *'clone assassino:' Noob Saibot manda um de seus clones causar dano ao oponente. (MK 2011) **A versão aprimorada se chama sombras e irá fazer a sombra atingir o oponente no rosto antes de se desintegrar. *'chute da sombra:' Noob Saibot lança seu clone no ar, que chuta o oponente para longe. (MK 2011) **A versão aprimorada se chama chute supremo da sombra e causa um pouco mais de dano. *'agarrar no ar:' Noob Saibot agarra o oponente pelos ombros, então conjura seu gêmeo das sombras por trás. O gêmeo puxa o oponente no chão e o joga longe da tela, enquanto Noob ri, maleficamente. O oponente então retorna a tela. (MK 2011). *'Movimento Raio X - meu amigo sombra': Noob manda uma sombra que pega o adversário por trás. Noob então dá um soco no rosto quebrando o crânio do oponente e a sombra dá uma joelhada nas costas, quebrando suas costelas. Então Noob da um chute na barriga do adversário fazendo-o vomitar em sua perna. Fatalities *'Teleport Slams': Noob refaz seu movimento especial de teletransportar e atirar o oponente no chão. Porém, no fatality, ele segura e bate o oponente até ele explodir. Raramente, na versão para Nintendo 64, era possível o computador fazer o fatality sem o jogador tem ganho o jogo, causando o jogo congelar. (MKT) *'Shadow Spin:' Noob levanta o braço para sumonar uma nuvem que gira, que envolve um adversário afetado por seu ataque incapacitante. O adversário acaba entrando nessa nuvem, e gira até ter seus ossos jogados para fora. (MKT) *'Ice Shatter': Fatality copiado de Sub-Zero, onde Noob concentra gelos em suas mãos e lança-os em seu oponente, seguido de uma derrapada. (MKG) * Torso Kick: Um fatality secreto para um personagem secreto, que apenas acontece quando o truque de fatalitys com um botão apenas é ligado. É copiado totalmente de Reiko, que foi substituído por Noob em MK4 e MKG. (MKG) *'Shuriken Barrage': Noob Saibot lança varias shurikens e termina com uma na cabeça deixando o oponente mutilado. Esse fatality é igual ao de Reiko em MK4. *'Make a Wish': Noob e sua sombra clone, cada uma agarrava uma perna e começar a puxar, enquanto os órgãos estão caindo até que o adversário é completamente rasgado ao meio. (MK 2011) *'As One:' Noob cria um portal atrás do oponente, e um clone de sombra sai agarrando suas pernas. Quando as pernas do oponente através do portal se fecha, esmagando o meio e deixando a vítima a rastejar pelo chão sangrando até a morte. (MK 2011) * Shuriken Barrage: Outro Fatality secreto, outra vez copiado de Reiko, no qual ele atira vários shuriken no oponente rapidamente. Em Deception, Noob atira um monte de shurikens, por volta de oito, no oponente, que depois cai morto no chão. (MK4, MK:D, MK:U) *'Friendship #1: Spare me:' Noob pega uma bola de boliche e derruba pinos. Shao Kahn então diz "That Was Pathetic" (Isso foi patético). (MKT) *'Animality: Crazy Ant-ics:' Noob Saibot se transforma em um tamanduá e engole seu oponente. (MKT) *'Hara-Kiri: Shuriken Headshots:': Noob lança várias shurikens no ar, que caem no seu rosto, nos ombros e no peito. (MKD) *''Babality: Noob cria um portal em cima dele, mas o portal começa puxando ele, e Noob faz outro portal em baixo dele, e então o portal de baixo, o puxa, e ele cai depois do portal de cima, e cai no portal de baixo, e ele fica assim por um bom tempo (''MK 2011) Relações com outros personagens Filmes Como o Sub-Zero mais velho: *Escravo e guardião de Shang Tsung em Mortal Kombat (filme). *Preparou-se pra lutar contra Liu Kang, Johnny Cage e Sonya junto com Scorpion, mas ambos foram incapacitados por Raiden. *Facilmente derrotou um dos minions de Shang Tsung durante uma prévia do que viria no torneio Mortal Kombat. *Derrotado e morto por Liu Kang no filme,também morto. Como Noob Saibot *Emergiu para ajudar Ermac á lutar contra Sonya Blade, durante a última batalha em Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. *Morto por Jax. Trivia *A arma de Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon é um martelo feito de uma grande rocha, chamado "Troll Hammer". *Aparentemente, apesar do Sub-Zero mais novo ter se tornado muito mais poderoso, Noob Saibot ainda é um lutador superior, uma vez que ele capturou Sub-Zero no modo Konquest de Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. *Não se sabe ao certo o que Noob Saibot pensava de seu irmão mais novo durante seu tempo como o Sub-Zero original, porém é evidente que como Noob Saibot ele não tem compaixão por ele. *Dizem que este personagem foi uma homenagem aos criadores de Mortal Kombat, John "Tobias" e Ed "Boon" formando Noob Saibot de trás pra frente. *Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat 4, foi um personagem oculto, mas é o único que tem 3 roupas alternativas diferentes, os outros personagens também tem, mas uma delas é a primeira roupa de outra cor. *Em Mortal Kombat 4 na versão Nintendo 64, Noob Saibot tem 2 fatalities, um igual ao primeiro de Johnny Cage, onde ele segura o tronco do inimigo, depois o arranca e arremessa ao chão, e o outro é igual ao segundo de Sub-Zero, onde Noob Saibot lança uma rajada de gelo no inimigo depois desliza no chão (Slice) e destrói o inimigo com um uppercut. *Quando você ganha um luta com Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat 4 (versão Nintendo 64) o locutor não irá mencionar o nome dele. Esse erro foi corrigido em Mortal Kombat Gold. *De acordo com Ed Boon, Noob é o nome do personagem, e Saibot o nome da sombra-clone de Noob. *Em Mortal Kombat II,quando você perde de Flaweess Victory para Noob Saibot,Shao Kahn diz: "Fear the power of the",e depois ouvimos o "Toasty!",assim a frase fica: "Fear the power of the Toasty!" *A verdadeira identidade de Noob Saibot seria revelada em Mortal Kombat 4, mas só foi revelada em Mortal Kombat: Deception.A revelação de que Noob Saibot é o Sub-Zero original foi um grande acontecimento na série Mortal Kombat de forma clara. *Em Mortal Kombat (2011),se você selecionar a roupa clássica do Noob Saibot apertando START e usar um ataque em que Noob Saibot usa sua sombra,aparecerá Smoke com a roupa clássica no lugar da sombra de Noob Saibot.Acontece o mesmo no Fatality "As you wish". *Noob Saibot é selecionável em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Galeria Noob01.jpg Noob fatality.gif Noob Saibot Pixel.jpg NOOB.png Noobstand.gif Noob.jpg NoobSmokeMka.png Noob.gif NoobMKD.jpg Ultimate Mortal Kojbat 3_013-1.png Noob Saibot10.jpg NOOB.png Mortal-kombat-9-noob-saibot-portrait.jpeg Mk9-noob-saibot.jpeg SubZero.jpg SubZeroBihan.jpg|Sub-Zero como Bi-Han em Mortal Kombat. SubZeroBihan01.JPG|Sub-Zero como Bi-Han em Mortal Kombat. SubZeroBihan02.JPG|Sub-Zero como Bi-Han em Mortal Kombat. NoobSaibot_NoobSmoke.jpg|Noob Saibot junto de Smoke como Noob-Smoke em Mortal Kombat: Deception. Categoria:Wraith Categoria:Ninjas Categoria:Spectre Categoria:Personagens maus Categoria:Ex-Lin Kuei Categoria:Personagens secretos Categoria:Brotherhood of the Shadow Categoria:Ninjas e clans Categoria:Lin Kuei